To Raise a Child
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: To raise this child was a dangerous thing, Silverisana knew. But she did anyways. Dragon OC!
1. The Way she is Now

_"Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of Magic can pierce through them."_

_"Despite their destructive nature, some Dragons, such as Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana have been said to care for humans to the point where they raise orphaned human children as their own. While raising the human, they teach them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the human more like them." Excerpts taken from the Fairy Tail Wiki._

Silverisana was a sorrowful old dragon. She used to be radiant, with beautiful silver scales and bright green eyes. Her magic was extremely powerful as well, and could wipe out large towns with only a roar. But that had changed ever since the year. Now Sana cannot bring a smile to her dragon face, and what used to have stars in them, were now dull eyes. This trait would normally bother Silverisana herself, because she knew that dull eyes carried sorrow, and she could not deal with the agony of others. She was the one who tried to make other dragons happy, to watch their eyes light up in laughter.

Silverisana was also a dragon to enjoy music. She loved a nice song played by humans, her favorites were lullabies. She often sung them to herself, and to others, to bring a soothing feeling to restless dragons. While some dragons resented the babying, others saw it as Sana's maternal instincts kicking in, because of the silver egg that she proudly laid. The father had left her, but Sana remained happy. "For my soon to hatch child" she'd say proudly.

But now Sana's eyes are lifeless, as are her scales. Her mothering ways had gone, and no song came from her throat. The beautiful silver mother dragon did not exist anymore, she was a shell of her former self.

Some dragons questioned this behavior, because she had acted this way before, but the silver dragon had managed to become happier in the span of a few short months. The happy, motherly Silverisana was clearly not coming back from this depression

"My Echo, my little Echo, she is gone" was all the silver dragon would say.

**So I got this idea. Because everyone makes dragon slayer OCs, namely water, ice, and earth dragon slayers, But I thought "Why not make a dragon OC?" so there she is, Silverisana the silver dragon! And yes, this story is going to be depressing, and probably a good number of you guys already figured out what happened, right? Well, still stick around okay? You need to know the whole story! I also kind of feel like this chapter wasn't written out too well, and some parts make no sense. But I hope you could figure out what I was trying to say about Silverisana's old and new personality. I hope you like this story I'm starting! The chapters won't be as short this time, I hope! Bye my Sketchlings! **


	2. The Next One they Hurt

Silverisana was the proud mother of an egg. An egg of sterling silver skin, containing a dragon of silver scales. All of the other dragons knew that Sana would be a good mother, because she was kind for a dragon. She couldn't compare to Motherglare, the forever egg hatching dragon, of course, but Silverisana was good with the egg. She cared for it gingerly, and loved it immensely.

The egg was abandoned by its father, someone who Silverisana does not enjoy talking about. This fact will be immediately noticed as soon as the dragon egg hatches and the child learns how to speak. It will ask about its father, there is no question to that, but Sana was prepared. She wasn't one to believe in lying to anyone, even children.

The silver dragon egg was perched on a tree, it was lower than most dragon nests should be, but Sana didn't mind. She had also kept the egg near a small village of humans. The humans did not trouble the silver dragon, and vice-versa. There was also a sea, where some humans fished. The silver dragon did occasionally eat there too, but she leaves it to the humans.

Silverisana's thoughts were constantly occupied by the image she had of her child

* * *

It has been several months since the egg had been laid, and Silverisana was very excited. She flew through the air with another dragon of blue scales. They were on their way back to their dens after a meeting Igneel had called for. The two were high above the clouds, which had gained a shade of pink in the setting sun.

"Silverisana, your egg should have hatched by now, should it not?" The dragon asked.

"My egg can hatch whenever it feels ready, Artemius" Silverisana replied to the blue dragon.

"Are you sure? It makes me feel uneasy" Artemius said.

"Artie, you are forever serious, aren't you?" Silverisana teased. The blue dragon glared.

"Do not refer to me as Artie, Silverisana, that name is too similar to a humans"

Sana let out a small chuckle. Artemius gave a powerful flap of her wings and lifted higher into the air. Silverisana followed.

"This nonsense about humans, you all murmur. Why should it matter that Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum raise human children? They should all have a legitimate reason to." Sana's voice became serious.

"Humans are dangerous, Silverisana. When they can learn the magic of the dragons, they also learn the path to our demise." Artemius murmured. She looked down at the clouds below, and Silverisana knew.

"I do not find any joy from the death of your brother, Artie" Sana murmured morosely.

Artemius chuckled lightly. "I did not expect you to, Apollomere was not the dragon to make enemies." The blue dragon began to fly away, she looked over her shoulder and said to Silverisana "Humans are dangerous, Silverisana. Do not leave them alive when you see them. They will hurt you next"

Silverisana laughed as her friend dipped into the clouds. she continued on her way silently. But Artemius's words bothered her and echoed constantly in the silver dragon's mind. They somehow managed to put out thoughts of Silverisana's unborn child.

_They will hurt you too._

What did Artemius mean by that?

**Bang! Second chapter of something in one day! Good job me! Wow, I highly doubt you guys aren't so stupid that you can't figure out what happened to Apollomere or what's going to happen next. Can you guess what Artemius and Apollomere are the dragons of? And if you do know what's going to happen next, don't say it in the reviews! I realize that this chapter isn't much longer than the first…. But I hope you liked it anyway! Bye my Sketchlings! **


	3. The Egg

The dawn died away sluggishly, the pinks, oranges, and yellows had started to fade into blues, and the stars began to twinkle. Silverisana's egg was perched facing the sky, and it reflected the luminous heavenly bodies in its silver skin. They arranged themselves into the constellations of the 12 golden gate keys. There was a group of children, one girl and five boys. They stared at the egg until one, the leader of the tiny boy gang, decided to break it.

"Tommy! Don't touch the egg!" a little girl said. She watched her little brother and his friends move closer to the silver colored egg.

"Don't be such a wimp, sis! It's just an egg!" a little boy named Tommy shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's it gonna do? Smash us to death?" One of Tommy's friends asked dumbly. Tommy's sister watched them as she clutched the hem of her dress nervously.

"But Mama always said that there was a dragon who lived nearby, and that she had an egg!" The little girl said worried.

Tommy stopped, and he covered his eyes with his dark hair. "Mama's stupid" he muttered.

The little girl gasped. "How could you say that about mama?" she asked.

Tommy stopped his advance towards the large nest, and turned to face his sister.

"Because," he said roughly. "She should know that dragons don't exist!" Tommy's voiced rose, his gang backed away to watch. "She has never seen one, because she can't see anything!" Tommy's tiny fists curled at his sides, and tears slowly formed in his eyes. "She can't see dragons, she can't see us, and she can't see anything"

The little girl stared at the floor, and clung to her dress more.

"Now I'm gonna smash this thing, and its nest, cause they're taking up space for our fort!" Tommy threw his emotions aside, and raised his small hands. He struck the egg with the mightiness of a tiny god, and there was a sickening crack. The boys of Tommy's gang jeered and laughed, as they joined in on the destruction. The egg split, and released a body covered in yolk. It glittered a faint silver, and the body's chest rose and fell rapidly. Tommy and his gang retreated to drier ground, and made disgusted faces. One stuck his tongue out in grossness.

"Ewww" One of them said.

"What _is _that?" another asked.

Tommy looked back at his sister, who was staring at the sky wide eyed and terrified.

"It's a, dragon's baby" Tommy's sister breathed.

In the sky was a rapidly approaching silver dragon.

**Chaptah 3! OMG, babiesssss. The baby! I'm such a horrible person QAQ. I killed the BABY! I have nothing to say anymore, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat and I'll go sit in a corner and think about what I've done. Bye my Sketchlings. **


	4. The Village

"Run!" Tommy shouted. His friends and his sister bolted away from the nest, as the dragon roared loudly. They disappeared behind tall bushes that led to the human's village.

The dragon rammed itself into the nest, destroying it instantly. She stared at her child, the poor dragon baby that could not live and experience life. It was dead, and Silverisana could do nothing. The child she had been waiting for, the child she would raise and make into a wonderful adult dragon. Her child, _her child, was dead. _Sana nuzzled the body, trying to stir the life she couldn't believe was gone.

"No, this is not possible. Dragons cannot be harmed by humans, dragons are superior to humans." Silverisana said, tears escaping her eyes. She pushed the child again, it did not move. "Apollomere was weak, he must have been" Silverisana was going through denial and doubt. Apollomere, the sun dragon, was incredibly powerful. His power of course did not rival Igneel's own, and he did fall at the hands of a human who went by the name of Acnologia, but he could destroy mountains. "But he was weak, Apollomere was weak! My child would have been stronger, and would not have been destroyed by humans!" Rage flared in Silverisana's gut, and she turned to face where the children had gone.

"The humans! They're the ones who did this! They killed my child! For this they must pay!" the silver dragon raised her tail, then slammed it into the already broken nest. She roared mournfully to the heavens, and cried.

* * *

The normally bustling town square of Larkspur was eerily still. A hush had fallen over the main road, market people stopped browsing through objects, the merchants stopped hawking the things they sold, and animals were quieted. Everyone stared at the direction of the forest.

"What was that sound?" one voice said.

"Was that a dragon?" another questioned.

"Don't be stupid, the dragon that lived nearby had left a long time ago"

The group of children burst into the town square, their faces wet and eyes wild.

"Tommy! What's wrong?" an elderly woman said as the boy rushed into her arms. His gang stood behind him looking frantic.

"The, the, the, the dragon! It's here!" Tommy stuttered, he cried into the old woman's chest. "We, we, we, we broke its, its, its, its egg, and now, and now, it's going to, going to, going to kill us!" he sobbed. The old woman's eyes widened, she looked at the boy with fear and concern. She grabbed him by his arms and stared at him.

"You saw a _dragon?_" she said sternly.

"YES!" Tommy cried. His friends and sister were all sobbing too, feeling death loom over them.

"Tommy, you better not be lying" the old woman said.

"I'm, I'm, n-n-not!" Tommy blubbered.

"I told them not to touch it!" Tommy's little sister shouted, her voice wavering and her tears pouring. "I said not to touch the egg! Mama always said there was a dragon who lived here, and now it's going to kill us!"

"What do we do?"

"We hide! There is nothing to do in times like this!"

This town was one of the few that were guild less and magic-less. Their requests would be taken all the way to another town, and the guild there would come and help. They survived the way normal, no magic humans did. There had been only one mage in the town, but he had left Larkspur some time ago.

Now the town burst into motion, people rushing and screaming as they made way to their tiny homes, hoping that they could escape the dragon's wrath. Doors slammed constantly. Tommy's friends had dashed off, leaving Tommy with his sister.

"Big brother, what do we do?" Tommy's sister cried.

"I don't know! Mama can't come and get us, and I don't know how to find Papa!"

Papa was a man that could not be found. He was infamous in the town, known for leaving his wife who was pregnant with his second child. She lost her eyesight from an accident, and Papa had to take care of all three of them. He had to join the guild in the next town, seeing as his magic was the only that could support them. He soon became fed up with it, constantly going on jobs and often coming back battered and bruised, and decided to leave. His current whereabouts are unknown.

The dragon was overhead now, she stared at the village with scorn. "Soon, they will be gone. Never to hurt me ever again" she muttered to herself. A final tear escaped her eye, as she roared at the town.

"Papa!" Tommy's sister cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled.

Tommy copied her, and starting shouting for his papa.

"What are you two doing!? Do you want to die!?" The old woman from before hollered. The two looked at each other, then they broke into a run. Their tiny feet carried them as fast as they could, until.

"Ow!" Tommy's little sister cried out. Tommy's head whipped about, his sister had tripped. He was close to the door, and the old woman pulled him inside, not realizing his sister was left behind.

Tommy stretched out a hand, and shouted within the fleeting moment.

"ECHO!"

Tommy's sister soon disappeared within a tornado of silver.

**and there's chapter 4! I'm totally getting into this story more than I should, and making bad things happen in stories is like, my life. I have successfully added an important plot point! Good job me! I hope you like this chapter, the tornado of silver is a 'silver dragon's roar' in case you didn't know. Bye my Sketchlings!**


	5. The Crying she Heard

The silver dragon's roar was sent throughout the town, the power of it made houses crumble beside it and anything in its path immediately disintegrate. The dragon leapt into the air, and caught wind. She sent energy to her wings, and made a powerful silver dragons wing attack that took down scores of houses. Some buildings caught on fire, and killed the people inside.

"The humans! They took my child away! They killed it! I shall take my revenge!" Silverisana roared. Her dragon hearing amplified the sounds of the screaming villagers, but she did not care. Al the silver dragon wanted was revenge. Tears had begun to fall, they rusted her silver scales and create thick brown lines down her dragon face.

"Silver dragon's claws!" The dragon cried as she swooped down, mighty dragon claws imbued in silver magic. She struck them onto the town hall, and watched the structure crumble and kill the people who took shelter inside.

"The mayor! The mayor is dead!" a human voice shouted.

"What do we do?" another called out.

"We run, you idiot!"

Silverisana watched the tiny humans scatter like roaches away from where the old building stood. Some limped, some clutches empty, bloodstained sleeves. The dragon didn't care. Their screeches reached her ears, they sounded distraught and wild, but Silverisana brushed them off. She opened her jaws, which were lined with two rows of sharp silver teeth, then drew in magic energy to prepare another silver dragon's roar, when she felt something small hit her.

A human, whose face was scarred brutally, had picked up another rock to throw. With precise aim, the rock landed in the dragon's mouth, breaking one of her teeth. The dragon threw her head up, and spat out the broken tooth. She glared at the human, then swatted him away with a giant claw. Silverisana's body began to spin, a silver energy rising in her claws. The energy turned into a silver tornado, which looked very similar to a flower.

"Silver dragon's secret art: Silver bladed roses strike!"

With the grace of a dancer, Silverisana hurled the silver rose tornado at the town, causing a massive explosion and a bright light consumed the village of Larkspur.

With that, the village was obliterated. No more human screams could be heard. Silverisana breathed in heavily, her wings and heart beating in unison were the only things she could hear.

The dragon let out a long roar of triumph, and sorrow.

Silverisana closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent tears from spilling. Then, her eyes flung open. She heard something that sounded young and sorrowful.

Silverisana heard the sound of a little girl crying.

***le gasp* CHAPTER FIVE! So this chapter's a little bit gory, I apologize, and I don't have too much to say right now. I gave you a taste of Silverisana's power, wasn't it cool? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a great rest of the day pondering over nothing but this story. Bye my Sketchlings! **


	6. The Child

The sound was irritating. The child's shrill screeching and wailing hurt the dragon's ears. The dragon turned about angrily, wanting the sound to go away with all of its annoying humanity. She glared at the ruined town, scouting with her large green eyes for any sight of the crying human. Sana touched the ground and folded her wings at her sides. She was ready to kill this child in revenge.

"Wah!" Sana's head whipped about, the sound was coming from somewhere around the large circle that stood in the center of the destroyed town. She snorted angrily, looking for the source of this bitter whining.

There, near the rubble of a house close to the town square, was a little girl.

Half of her face was covered in human blood, and her silver hair was stained red at one side.

Morose flooded the silver dragon in an instant. She was shocked and angry that she felt anything for this human child.

"No! This human took away my child! Why do I care if she lives or dies?!" Silverisana roared. This made the child stop crying instantly.

The little girl looked up at the dragon, and ran over to her sobbing; her arms were outstretched as if she were awaiting a comforting hug.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried, she closed her eyes so her blood would not go into them.

The dragon was drawn aback, her eyes widened at the sound of it. _Mommy? _She thought. _Does this child realize what has happened here? What she has done?_

"My head hurts super bad Mommy! I don't know where I am, and everything's destroyed!"

Silverisana stared at the child, completely bewildered as to why this human believed she was her mother. "Is this some dirty trick, human scum!?" Sana exclaimed angrily.

The little girl burst into more tears, "I promise I'm not fooling Mommy! I don't know where I am!"

The silver dragon felt several pangs of guilt. Her motherhood that was meant for her egg came back to her, and Silverisana pathetically fought the urge to hug the human child and wipe away her tears. _This is a human! How dare I touch her! I will not succumb to this child!_

"Mommy I wanna go home!" the child wept.

"YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD!" the dragon bellowed. Her eyes were pricked with tears as she breathed heavily. She slammed her body heavily on the floor, shaking the ground as the silver dragon cried. "You are not my child" she muttered.

The little girl padded over to the large dragon. She raised a hesitant hand, then placed it on the dragon's nose. She rubbed it in a circle as an attempt to soothe the mourning dragon.

"Why are you sad Mommy? Did you lose something?"

Silverisana lifted her head to face the child, and stared in shock.

The girl had large green eyes, they were almost identical to the dragon's own.

"I don't know" the dragon replied.

**And here's chapter 6! The titles of the these chapters weren't actually meant to end up the way they did, it's all really a huge coincidence. I don't know if I'll break it though… That being said, I hope you enjoy tis chapter, and that maybe it made you a little happy. Bye my Sketchlings!**


	7. The Things she Forgot

The little girl's eyes were not exactly like the dragons, of course. She would've had to have a dragon for a parent. But she was all human from her scent.

"Well then there's no need to be sad, Mommy!" the girl said happily.

"But I," the dragon protested weakly.

"No buts" the little girl said firmly, "If you don't have a reason to be sad, then don't be sad!"

Silverisana stared in wonder. Why was this child getting to her?

"Could you tell me your name, swee-" the dragon paused. "_Sweetheart" _she finally said.

"Mommy, you should know my name!"

"I know, _darling, _but I just want to hear you say it" The dragon said.

"Ok! My name is…." The little girl stopped, then looked as if she was puzzled. She began to frown, "I don't remember my name Mommy"

"Now why the hell is that? All beings have names, and you should remember yours!" Silverisana snapped.

"Mommy…" the little girl said, her eyes watering.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" the dragon said. She then clamped her mouth shut, horrified at what she had said.

The little girl then started to cry.

"_Sweetie! Please stop crying!" _The dragon exclaimed.

The little girl ignored her, "I'm sorry Mommy! I-i-i-I'm sorry I forgot m-m-m-my name!" she blubbered.

"It's alright! It's alright!"

The girl kept crying.

Silverisana did not know what to do. She had tried to console the girl with words, but she wasn't listening. There was only one more thing she could do.

Carefully, using her giant claws delicately, she pulled the little girl close and into a hug.

"Mommy-"

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay that you don't remember"

Silverisana felt a large wave of motherhood wash over her. All of the motherly instinct made for the little dragon egg, had gone towards the human child. The anger and animosity the dragon had felt towards the humans had been completely dashed away by this child. Sana hadn't felt this way towards anything before. This child had forgotten everything, her true human parents, the destruction of her hometown, the friends she had lost, even her name. Sana knew that she now had to take care of her, and make sure that she won't ever remember. Because if she did, then she'd hate the silver dragon and what she had done. And Silverisana could not have that, not with what was happening to her then and there.

All Silverisana felt now, was the most powerful emotion of all. One of protection, one of happiness, one of motherhood. They had combined into an overpowering emotion, one that dulled all of her other dragon senses and brought out one.

Silverisana was going through the emotions of motherly love.

**Meh, I don't really have anything to say. So bye my Sketchlings!**


	8. The Echos of the Pond

"Mommy, can we go home now?" The little girl said. She sounded faint, almost as if she were in a daze.

The dragon looked down at the child in her arms, and saw the blood from the child's head wound on her scales. Fear electrocuted through the dragon's body. The dragon's head whipped back and forth, looking for a way to clean the child of her blood. She took to her wings, and with a mighty pump, she rose into the early dawn sky. Silverisana roared, keeping the child close.

The grey sky of the afternoon clouded the dragons vision, she needed more altitude in order to see beyond them.

The silver dragon beat her enormous wings several times, then broke through the gray veil of the clouds. her hind claws and tail scraped against the clouds, causing tears in them. She flew with such ferocity; anyone could clearly see that she was hurrying for something. Birds didn't dare to get in the silver dragons way, she emanated a motherly aura so much that they knew she was trying to help her child.

The bright white sun was a ball of distraction, catching in the dragon's eyes.

"Mommy, we're flying" Silverisana heard her child say.

"Yes sweetheart" The word didn't hurt to say anymore, "We're flying"

"I love it when we fly" The girl snuggled in closer, smearing her blood onto Silverisana's scales. The silver dragon was flooded with the urge to hug the child closer, and the urge to look harder for somewhere to heal her child.

She instantly remembered.

_The echoing ponds_

* * *

The dragon touched down onto the cliff. Her wing beats did not stir the surface of the luminescent blue pools. Only Silverisana knew of these ponds, and only she knew of their healing abilities. The dragon looked out to the cliffs, where on days she felt like singing, Sana's voice echoed throughout the caverns.

The peaks worked in a half circle shape, they bordered the pools, which were on several different rock structures. The silver dragon chose the largest one in a haste.

Silverisana unfolded her arms, to cradle the little girl in them, as she delicately placed the girl into the water. The silver dragon knew the waters would heal the little girls wounds, but she didn't know if they would restore her memory.

The little girl's body floated lifelessly in the water, she seemed so tiny and frail in the big blue pool. Surges of worry flowed through the dragon's veins. Must she suffer the loss of another child? Why weren't the healing waters doing anything?

Silverisana leaned her big head in towards the little girl, whose dress was soaked through as was her hair. It had been cleaned of the blood, but the wound hadn't been sealed.

Suddenly, a light bloomed from the girls' chest. She was lifted into the air, her hair completely stain free and shining silver. Magic energy pulsed invisibly throughout the echoing ponds. They glowed profusely, the silver dragon was amazed by the amount of magic energy that seemed to just, _echo, _off of this tiny child.

The girl had been lowered down. She now floated in the waters of the echoing pond. Silverisana, using a careful claw, picked up the girl. She was sleeping soundly. The little girl curled into a ball in Sana's claw, breathing softly and inaudibly.

"Echo, that name seems to fit her" Silverisana whispered.

**I used the word echo so many times in this one chapter, my gawd. So now you see! Now you see! I hope you do, if not, then go and read this entire fic again silly! **

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed the (maybe not that short?) chapter! Bye my Sketchlings! **


End file.
